Phantom Pains
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Harry avait tout : une famille, des amis, la paix. Mais il restait toujours une personne sans qui la vie n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour vivre en paix. Slash Harry/Voldemort. Présence de Harry/Ginny.


**Auteur : Shaitanah**

**Traductrice : **Lirius

**Bêta-reader : **Laura Ellecéa et Yumiko

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Phantom Pains de **_Shaitanah_**, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

**Dédicace de l'auteur :** à Synne. Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis un peu en retard, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même ce cadeau.

Note de la traductrice : Ce one-shot est une traduction cadeau pour Keira Snape, bêta-reader pour notre équipe et membre fidèle de notre forum :) Merci ma belle !

--

_À notre première rencontre, je ne te connaissais pas. Le cauchemar __personnifié__ pour lequel tu te faisais passer ne m'était pas familier. Je n'avais pas peur de prononcer ton nom - surtout parce qu'à cette époque je ne parlais pas beaucoup. Je ne connaissais pas la peur. Tu m'as appris ce que cela signifiait et je devrais probablement t'en remercier…_

- Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des taches d'encre ? demanda Ginny.

Harry frissonna; les doigts de Ginny lui parurent chauds contre sa peau anormalement froide. Elle lui sourit d'un air espiègle en lui tirant la langue.

- À qui écris-tu ? À une mystérieuse bien-aimée ?

Harry rougit. Il avait froissé la lettre quelques secondes à peine avant qu'elle n'entre, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de la jeter dans la cheminée. Il priait maintenant pour qu'elle n'exige pas de la lire.

- Euh…à Ron, dit-il.

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à mentir. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la Guerre, et encore moins du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui faisait bizarre de penser à lui maintenant et encore plus de parler de lui.

Ginny gloussa.

- Tu es ennuyant, tu sais ? Tu aurais pu jouer le jeu !

Il serra plus fort le papier dans sa main et s'autorisa finalement à regarder sa femme. Habillée d'une robe de sport souple et claire, ses cheveux rouge flamboyant tombant sauvagement sur ses épaules, Ginny avait le sourire le plus chaleureux et le plus brillant qu'il avait jamais vu. Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle tourna sur elle-même; de légers rayons de soleil dansèrent sur les plis de son vêtement.

- De quoi j'ai l'air ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ouah ! parvint à dire Harry en se rappelant que c'était le jour où les Harpies devaient porter leurs nouveaux uniformes.

Ginny en avait parlé toute la semaine.

Elle lui tendit la main et referma les doigts autour des siens. Harry la fixa, haletant comme d'habitude. Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle lui parlait. Il cligna des yeux, puis sourit lorsque Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu viendras regarder le match, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle pour ce qui sembla être la cinquième fois. C'est important pour moi. C'est le dernier match de la saison.

Harry se borna à acquiescer.

- On joue contre les Allemands. Leur équipe féminine n'est pas très forte, mais leur nouvelle Attrapeuse est plutôt douée. Je suis un peu nerveuse.

Il l'enlaça amoureusement. Le morceau de parchemin, toujours en sécurité bien serré dans sa main, lui brûlait la paume.

- Je serai là, murmura-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

_À notre seconde rencontre, j'étais en première année à Poudlard. Je m'en rappelle aussi clairement que si __ça__ s'était déroulé hier. Je savais que ma vie était en danger et que tu essayais de revenir à la vie, pourtant les évènements de cette nuit semblent si lointains. Une minute j'étais 'juste Harry', un orphelin dont les parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Et la minute suivante, j'étais le sorcier dont le nom était connu depuis l'enfance. Et je t'ai vu, l'homme avec deux visages. J'ai alors découvert que tu pouvais posséder certaines personnes. J'ai entendu la voix d'un meurtrier. Et je n'ai jamais été plus effrayé de ma vie…_

Pendant un moment, le ciel fut inondé de vert tandis que les Harpies s'envolaient sur leurs balais. Harry hurla et applaudit avec les fans. Le score était serré. Harry observait Ginny éviter les Cognards, le vert de son uniforme et le rouge de ses cheveux se mélangeant en une vague de couleur devant ses yeux. Perdu dans l'observation des mouvements parfaitement exécutés, du sifflement du vent et des hurlements des fans dans les tribunes, Harry oublia son angoisse matinale et se plongea complètement dans le match.

Une douleur lancinante déchira son crâne. Il frissonna, ses doigts se posant machinalement sur sa cicatrice. La lettre, pliée dans sa poche, lui coupa la paume.

- Ils disent que c'est le meilleur match depuis cette légendaire rencontre de sept jours en 1953, déclara une voix près de lui.

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur son interlocuteur ; il avait l'impression de perdre le fil de la réalité, et cela l'effrayait. La douleur dans sa cicatrice s'apaisait, mais était toujours présente : elle se reposait comme un serpent repu.

La personne qui avait parlé était un jeune homme, probablement du même âge que Harry. Ses cheveux sombres, à l'apparence douce, étaient raides et coupés nettement derrière les oreilles; ils balayaient légèrement son front lui donnant définitivement un air espiègle. Le jeune homme était beau, de manière frappante. Et pourtant, Harry l'aurait difficilement retrouvé dans une foule s'ils avaient été séparés. Son visage était un comme un flash de lumière qui disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

- Je peux déjà voir un avantage à ce match, déclara-t-il avec une touche d'humour. Je n'aurais pas tenu sept jours.

Harry sourit en sentant une vague de fierté l'envahir.

- Moi si. Ma femme joue.

Dit comme ça, cela paraissait quelque peu embarrassant. Surpris de ses sentiments, Harry se détourna avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

- Veinard ! s'exclama l'homme avec sincérité.

Harry ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression qu'il commençait involontairement à apprécier cette nouvelle connaissance; même en ces jours de paix, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Tom.

Harry accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Mais au moment où elles se touchèrent, sa cicatrice explosa. Il serra les dents si fort qu'il crut les entendre grincer. Il fouilla désespérément le visage de Tom pour une quelconque explication. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Un vieux traumatisme, se hâta-t-il de dire. Ça se réveille parfois.

Ce qui était un mensonge, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre.

- Je m'appelle Harry.

Le jeu touchait à sa fin. Lorsque les Harpies triomphèrent de l'équipe Allemande, le ciel se transforma en une fontaine verte et or. La foule rugit d'allégresse. Harry ne put détourner les yeux du petit point doré battant des ailes dans le poing serré de l'Attrapeur Anglais. Quelque chose en lui gronda. Il ne jouait plus beaucoup maintenant qu'ils avaient "une pro dans la famille".

Tom sauta de son siège et défroissa sa robe.

- Ne vous vexez pas, mais vous ne ressemblez pas à un fan de Quidditch, observa Harry.

Le jeune homme rit.

- Vous avez raison, je suis là pour un ami. Mais je dois dire que c'était plutôt agréable. La compagnie également.

Harry déglutit nerveusement. Quelque chose en cet homme lui faisait remettre en question son propre équilibre mental : le sourire si franc cachait pourtant plus qu'Harry ne pouvait l'imaginer, les yeux étaient si profonds et marron que, par moments, ils paraissaient ensanglantés, et la douleur que son toucher avait provoqué dans sa vieille cicatrice en forme d'éclair… Harry fronça les sourcils. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise toute la matinée. 'Ce n'est _rien_,' se gronda-t-il, irrité.

- À plus tard, dit-il en souriant chaleureusement à Tom.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de disparaître dans la foule. Il avait probablement transplané à l'extérieur du stade, et pourtant Harry continuait de fixer l'endroit où il s'était tenu, ressentant encore l'anormale chaleur de son toucher contre sa main. Puis Ginny se jeta dans ses bras avant de se mettre à pépier joyeusement sur le match. Il pouvait voir Ron, Hermione, Georges et Angelina le regarder de loin, et il sut qu'il ne s'était jamais senti plus seul au monde qu'à cet instant.

_À notre troisième rencontre, tu étais un souvenir conservé dans un journal intime depuis des années. Comme tu m'as facilement trompé ! Toi et tes regards innocents, ton beau visage, ta confiance, ton sourire serein…C'était un plaisir de te détruire. C'était la première fois que tu frappais si près de_ mon chez moi, _si près de la personne que je serai amené à aimer, même si, à l'époque, je ne le savais pas encore. C'était la première fois que je remarquais notre similarité. Ça m'avait terrifié, un sentiment que j'avais été amené à connaître tellement bien grâce à toi…_

Harry ne fut pas surpris de recevoir un hibou de Tom une semaine plus tard. En réalité, il l'avait secrètement espéré, mais maintenant que cela arrivait, il se sentait incertain. Il ne dit rien à Ginny de leur rendez-vous.

La journée était bruineuse. Le ciel s'éclaircissait de temps en temps pour répandre quelques froids rayons de soleil sur la terre humide, puis les nuages revenaient à nouveau. Harry et Tom marchaient lentement le long du trottoir tandis que l'humidité s'accrochait à leurs peaux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? voulut savoir Harry.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Tom.

- Je suis historien, si je puis dire. C'est difficile à expliquer. Disons simplement que je voyage à travers le monde à la recherche de…choses.

- Ça doit être intéressant.

- Dit-il avec la tête d'un homme qui s'ennuyait à mourir pendant les cours d'Histoire.

Tom lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Très bien, je le reconnais, c'est vrai ! Mais je pense réellement que la partie "voyage à travers le monde" rattraperait tous les échecs scolaires.

Le soleil apparut, coquet, de derrière un nuage, lécha le visage de Harry de sa froide langue jaunâtre, puis retourna dans la grisaille.

- J'imagine que l'histoire n'est pas très intéressante quand on en fait partie, murmura Tom.

Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent. Il leva involontairement la main à sa cicatrice pour se frotter le front. Les réminiscences de douleur ne se faisaient plus sentir depuis longtemps, et pourtant, à la mention de la Guerre, elles se propageaient en lui comme l'écho d'un coup de feu.

- Je suis désolé, dit doucement Tom. Je n'étais pas dans le pays quand tout ceci est arrivé, donc je n'ai pas à être fier de quoi que ce soit. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cela devait être désagréable pour toi de t'en rappeler.

Harry leva les yeux. Etait-ce _désagréable_ ? Ou était-ce une page de plus de ce livre terminé ? Il se rappela de Voldemort, murmura même son prénom juste pour s'assurer que le ciel n'allait pas s'effondrer, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Tom en souriant légèrement.

- Ça va. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant.

_À notre quatrième rencontre, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se terminait. Je n'oublierai jamais que c'est grâce à mon sang que tu es revenu. Je n'oublierai jamais la manière dont Cédric est mort. Je n'oublierai jamais que c'est l'été de cette année-là qu'on m'avait révélé le commencement de ma destinée. Tu étais l'abîme de feu que je devais traverser - et en ressortir vivant. Parfois je peux encore sentir ton toucher._

- Je crois que je vais devoir manquer la saison, murmura Ginny en dissimulant son visage au creux de sa nuque.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

- Harry, je suis enceinte.

_À notre cinquième rencontre, nous étions au Département des Mystères, durant ma cinquième année. Et je te connaissais déjà bien mieux que ce que je n'aurais souhaité. Tu hantais mes rêves. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance contre toi, non pas parce que j'étais faible ou stupide comme Snape aimait le sous-entendre, mais parce qu'il s'agissait de toi - et je ne pouvais pas me cacher de toi, pas depuis que je pouvais te sentir en moi. Je suis sûr que tu le ressentais toi aussi, avec mon sang qui coulait dans tes veines. Et ce sentiment ne m'__a__ jamais quitté._

Tom se pencha vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Harry retint son souffle, admirant les sensations qu'une telle intimité lui provoquait. Sa cicatrice le picota.

- Eh bien, félicitations, souffla doucement Tom contre ses lèvres. Tu n'es pas heureux ?

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Il était heureux…n'est-ce pas ? Il pensa au bébé qui changerait sa vie dans quelques mois. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait : une famille, l'amour…Son enfant ne connaîtrait jamais ce que cela faisait de grandir dans un placard sous un escalier.

Et pourtant, la lettre dans sa poche restait inachevée. Il n'ajoutait que peu de paragraphes ces jours-ci, étant trop occupé au travail et à la maison, mais il avait l'impression que sa mélancolie ne s'apaiserait qu'une fois cette lettre achevée. Et la douleur fantôme de sa cicatrice était toujours là, elle s'accrochait à lui comme un fardeau qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne.

Tom semblait être un mal pour un bien. Harry avait eu besoin de rencontrer une nouvelle personne, étrangère aux horreurs de la Guerre. Avec Tom, il oubliait tout ça et parlait de tout, de la météo aux autres pays. La présence de Tom était enivrante : à la fois apaisante et dérangeante. Et Harry s'en laissait totalement submerger, essayant d'oublier à quel point il s'était senti seul avant de le rencontrer. Il se détestait pour ressentir ce sentiment d'insatisfaction. Il n'avait à se plaindre de rien, pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être entier. En y pensant, il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je suis heureux, répondit-il, non parce qu'il l'était réellement, mais parce qu'il savait que c'était la chose à dire.

Il lui sembla que sa réponse fit sourire Tom.

_À notre sixième rencontre…en réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment une vraie rencontre. Je t'ai étudié et je fus stupéfait de la transformation que tu avais subie. Comment quelque chose de si délicieusement beau avait pu devenir quelque chose de si repoussant ? Cela me dépassait. Tu étais déjà devenu une part de moi. Je n'étais pas aveugle quant à nos similitudes et à la tourmente que tu causais en moi._

Les lèvres de Tom glissèrent sur la mâchoire de Harry en un baiser furtif. Y céder était comme plonger tête la première dans une piscine de feu. Ils parlaient, ils s'écoutaient et ils en savaient déjà plus l'un sur l'autre que des amis normaux. Tom avait mentionné une fois qu'il partait bientôt pour la Birmanie, à Kachin, pour gravir la montagne Hkakabo Razi. Il semblait particulièrement fasciné par les montagnes.

Envahi par la peur de son départ prochain, Harry passait de plus en plus de temps avec Tom. Il avait accueilli ses avances, avait pris plaisir à ses effleurements, et avait inspiré le parfum étourdissant de sa peau. Il avait découvert la chaleur humide des lèvres de Tom avec les siennes et avait écouté son cœur marteler follement contre le torse du jeune homme.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, je me sens bien plus jeune que je ne le suis, avait une fois avoué Tom.

Cette phrase était étrange venant d'un homme si beau et ayant l'air si jeune, mais Harry n'avait pas relevé. Il avait été trop enivré par la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer pour s'en soucier.

- Comme si je n'avais pas vécu pleinement ma vie, avait continué Tom. Comme si mes gestes m'étaient dictés par une autre partie de moi…tu connais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment, avait soupiré Harry.

Un timide rayon de soleil avait éclairé le visage de Tom. Il était grave et immobile, comme sculpté dans du marbre.

- Et maintenant ? s'était risqué à demander Harry.

- Maintenant, je sais exactement ce que je veux.

Tom avait les poings serrés.

- Je veux le monde.

- Tu l'auras, avait dit Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

Ayant jailli de ses lèvres, les mots semblaient prendre l'apparence d'une promesse. Tom avait souri, pensif.

Ce jour-là, Harry était rentré chez lui avec à la fois un sentiment de satisfaction et de haine envers lui-même.

- J'aime ma femme, avait-il dit à Tom plus tôt dans la journée.

Tom avait, comme à son habitude, reniflé de manière méprisante.

- Mais tu ne lui diras rien.

Encore une fois une constatation, pas une question. Pour Tom, qui avait toujours été incroyablement sûr de lui, rien n'avait besoin d'être remis en cause.

C'est pourquoi Harry avait répondu :

- Non.

Et, effectivement, en voyant les formes rondes de Ginny en train de courir dans la maison, il l'admira silencieusement, sans rien dire.

_À notre septième rencontre, nous nous disputions, juste avant la toute fin. J'avais essayé de te convaincre de regretter tout ce que tu avais fait, et par la suite, je me suis détesté chaque seconde pour ça. Bon sang, on aurait dit un prédicateur ! Je me suis toujours demandé depuis, ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais dit que tu regrettais ?_

- Je pars aujourd'hui, annonça nonchalamment Tom. Mais avant, tu dois me dire quelque chose, Harry.

Comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas une question mais un constat, proféré d'une voix froide qui contenait toutefois une ombre de sourire. Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait l'impression que Tom se moquait toujours de lui.

- Euh…écris-moi, dit-il, quelque peu perdu.

Manifestement, Tom en savait plus sur ce que Harry devait lui dire que Harry lui-même.

Tom rit.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et je répondrai à ta lettre, une fois que tu me l'auras donnée.

Une peur sourde lui tordit l'intestin. Au fond de lui, Harry avait toujours su la réponse, et pourtant, il dit avec des lèvres tremblantes :

- Je suis désolé, je ne…

Et Tom rit à nouveau.

- Bien sûr que si. Elle est dans ta poche.

Il s'approcha de lui tandis, que Harry extrayait le parchemin froissé et le dépliait sans quitter des yeux le visage de Tom. Il reconnut son écriture précipitée et les mots adressés à une personne qu'il savait morte.

- Je t'ai même donné mon prénom, Harry ! N'importe qui aurait compris.

Il se tenait très près de lui maintenant, ses grands yeux acajous brillants d'un amusement fébrile. C'était difficile à comprendre : Voldemort dans la peau d'une personne que Harry pensait bien connaître. Voldemort sourit et tendit le bras pour effleurer de son doigt la cicatrice, une expression de prédateur lui déformant les traits pendant un instant. Harry cria, plus de surprise que de douleur.

- Tu aurais dû faire confiance à tes sentiments, murmura Voldemort.

'C'est une douleur fantôme,' hurla l'esprit de Harry. 'Il n'est pas vivant !' A ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rétorqua :

- Sois prudent, Harry ! La dernière personne ayant refusé de croire au retour de Lord Voldemort l'a fortement payé !

Il recula, puis tourna le dos à Harry. Ce dernier mit énormément de temps à se saisir de sa baguette pour la pointer sur Voldemort.

- Je vais te tuer !

- Alors vas-y, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Tom regarda derrière lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'avait rien en commun avec l'éternel Némésis de Harry, même si rien ne parvenait à dissimuler l'étincelle de triomphe dans ses yeux. Il avait gagné ce round.

- Laisse-moi juste te demander ceci : combien de fois m'as-tu déjà tué ?

Il leva les mains en l'air. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à peindre une cible en plein milieu de son torse. La baguette trembla dans la main de Harry. Il la releva et fixa Tom avec le plus d'hostilité possible. Pour tout dire, il était trop fatigué pour commencer un combat, trop épuisé par l'incrédulité, et il ressentait une très forte envie pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'expliquer à lui-même.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, poursuivit Tom. Je pars vraiment. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester en Angleterre, ni de m'emparer du pays, ni tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir peur que je fasse. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux dépassé ceci. Maintenant, si tu pouvais s'il te plaît me donner cette lettre, que nous en finissions avec ça !

L'esprit de Harry refusait de comprendre. Etait-il venu chercher la lettre ? Voldemort avait toujours été le plus grand menteur du monde. Etait-il possible qu'il dise maintenant la vérité ? Le Voldemort qu'il connaissait n'avait pas montré le moindre petit remord, même lorsque Harry lui en avait donné l'occasion. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement ?

- Va-t-en, dit Harry d'une voix cassée. Je t'enverrai la lettre dès que je l'aurai finie. Maintenant va-t-en avant que je n'ordonne à tous les Aurors du Ministère de se rassembler ici.

Tom répondit par une révérence, ne semblant ni respectueuse ni moqueuse, puis transplana. Se rendant compte que ses jambes étaient faibles, Harry s'assit sur le bord du trottoir et se mit à fixer la lettre sans la voir.

_La dernière fois __que__ nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était lors du match des Harpies, il y a quelques mois de cela. Peut-être voulais-tu me montrer que tu avais fini par me battre. Je crois que j'ai toujours su qui tu étais. Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais. Tu es ancré si profondément dans mon sang, dans ma peau, que j'en ai du mal à respirer._

_Je t'écris pour te dire à quel point je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si cette fichue Prophétie n'avait pas existé, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés, je n'aurais pas perdu mes parents et tu…tu ne serais probablement pas mort. Si tu devais accuser quelqu'un, tu ne pourrais t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, mais quand je t'ai vu, le nouveau toi, j'ai tout de suite su que tu n'essayais pas d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. J'imagine que tu aimes la manière dont tout ça s'est terminé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, et je garderai pour moi mon "je t'en empêcherai"._

_Tu m'as demandé cette lettre. Je te l'envoie, en espérant ne jamais plus te revoir. Sors de ma vie en sachant que je suis celui qui t'a laissé vivre. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, sache que nous mourrons tous les deux en l'espace d'un battement de cil, car comme tu le sais, je n'hésiterai pas à sacrifier ma vie pour te tuer si cela peut éviter aux gens de connaître la terreur de ton règne. Je te hais - et pourtant je te laisse libre._

_Sincèrement,_

_H.P._

- Il te ressemble beaucoup, rit Harry en risquant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

Les joues de Ron rougirent.

- Ne reste plus qu'à prier pour que, niveau caractère, il ne lui ressemble pas, gloussa Ginny.

Elle bougea doucement la main au-dessus de l'adorable petit bambin qui la regarda avec de grands yeux sombres et intelligents. De pâles taches de rousseur s'étalaient sur ses joues potelées. Harry regarda le bébé avec un sourire fier avant de murmurer :

- Coucou James.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Toutes les inquiétudes et tous les problèmes des quelques derniers mois lui semblaient insignifiants. Ils s'estompaient à côté du sourire de son nouveau-né.

Plus tard cette journée-là, une lettre arriva. Ginny était encore au lit tandis que le bébé ronflait légèrement dans son berceau, derrière elle. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant le timbre étranger, mais l'écriture difficile à comprendre et presque calligraphique ne lui laissait aucun doute sur l'auteur de la lettre.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée, puis regarda le feu pendant quelques minutes, avant de se forcer à briser le sceau. La lettre disait :

_Cher Harry,_

_Ça fait un moment. Je crois bien que des félicitations sont à nouveau à l'ordre du jour, et je devrais probablement souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ton fils. Crois-le ou non, mais je suis sincèrement content que ta famille et toi alliez bien._

_Venons-en au fait. Heureusement pour toi, je n'ai jamais été patriotique au point de rester attaché à un seul pays. Je suis à l'heure actuelle au pied d'une montagne. Si tu me connais aussi bien que tu le penses, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à __la__ trouver. Je suis prêt à commencer mon ascension. Je me rappelle d'une certaine promesse, que tu avais été assez impudent pour faire. Le monde m'appartiendra, Harry. Dès que j'accéderai au sommet._

_Je vais être honnête avec toi. Ceci est un défi : viens et empêche-moi de le faire si tu l'oses. Cette fois-ci, n'ayant plus d'illusions psychotiques, je ne serai pas aussi facile à combattre._

_Je t'attendrai._

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry ferma les yeux. Une vision lui apparut brutalement : Voldemort assis dans un trône sculpté à même la pierre, des mers vertes tout autour de lui et le dôme éperdu du ciel brillant au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je savais que te laisser partir comme ça était une mauvaise idée…

Il eut un sourire ironique. Après tout, il se l'était avoué : sans Voldemort, sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Il hésita un moment. Puis, avec un soupir, il ramassa sa baguette et transplana.


End file.
